For example, in the progressively developing field of oil drilling in off-shore locations the demands made on flexible hoses for the transport of petroleum and natural gas, in particular, are increasing, ever higher working pressures and greater diameters being demanded. In such hose systems, and with such demands, the connection technology is critical.
It is already known to provide the connection nipples made of metal which, in the area connected with the hose end, are designed in the manner of sleeves, with a series of steps, whereby for each reinforcement layer of the hose construction a special step is provided, to which the corresponding reinforcement layer is secured. The areas of application of the individual reinforcement layers onto the adhering surface of the metal nipple are, in this arrangement, staggered one from the other in the axial direction. In the majority of cases this leads to a transmission of force between nipples and reinforcement layers which varies from layer to layer, so that in the transitional area from hose to nipple there prevails an irregular distribution of tension in the individual layers. With the irregular distribution of tension in the reinforcement layers there is associated a reduction of the internal resistance to pressure. In addition, the constructional length of the nipples is relatively great, which is a drawback particularly with high pressure hoses having great nominal widths. Great design lengths of the metal nipples constitute a highly rigid portion of the ducting system as a result of which the handling of the hose system can be adversely affected.